masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Dossier: The Assassin
I just noticed something. When Thane breaks the first guy's neck, that guy is actually a placeholder of Donavan Hock from Kasumi's mission lol :Um they look somewhat similar, but they aren't. Hock has a goatee, that guy doesn't. There is also a few other subtle differences, mainly the beard, but while they look similar, but so do many other people both in real life and in video games. Lancer1289 17:28, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Alternate Renegade Action? On my first ME2 playthrough (imported from ME1), when you talk to the merc just after elevator, I used renegade action, but it didn't made famous "falling down" sequence, but shepard pushed him against the glass, which cracked, but didn't broke and convinced trooper to give me whatever info he needed. I couldn't find any info about this, all i found was bunch of vids of trooper falling down. Was that something extremely rare or it requires certain timing/paragon-renegade score? 22:35, February 9, 2011 (UTC) :(edit conflict)If you used the interrupt then the merc should have gone through the window. However if you used the renegade dialogue option after the interrupt, then Shepard will push the merc into the glass, not through it. To get the falling sequence, then you need to use the interrupt, not the dialogue option. Lancer1289 22:53, February 9, 2011 (UTC) ::My apologies then, it was some time ago, and i was sure i used the interrupt. 00:39, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Telon and Chesith +40 experience points ? I opened the door where Telon and Chesith were hiding (not using the Renegade interrupt). Then using the two options giving me +7 paragon points afterwards (also asking the left three questions while in dialog). After Chesith thanking me I got my +7 paragon points but also +40 experience points. I am on PC (german 1.02 various DLC's installed). Maybe because I was friendly throughout this quest (Paragon interrupt with wounded salarian, not killing the merc by throwing him through the window, not using Renegade interrupt on Telon). Before opening the door I have not yet used the radio in the corner. This was not mentioned on the Main and should be confirmed by other players. I had Grunt and Miranda in my team. :This is the first I'm hearing of this and I have never seen it happen in any of my PC or 360 games. I'm thinking that it was a glitch. Lancer1289 20:31, March 1, 2011 (UTC) I got exp, too. It was 50 in my case, but I'm using a mass effect character and have previously completed mass effect 2, which may explain the difference in exp. 22:29, October 5, 2012 (UTC) I can confirm (+40/+50 XP, X360). Garrus and Samara in my team, also followed +7 Paragon dialogue route. --IceQuinn (talk) 03:31, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Smg damage upgrade The upgrade guide mentions a smg damage upgrade in this mission, but I can't see it in the text in this article. Am I guilty of too much skim reading? 10:56, October 5, 2012 (UTC) :This would be a case of the latter. It is mentioned in the "Roof and Bridge" section, second paragraph. I won't quote it because you need to read the first paragraph as well in order to get it. Lancer1289 (talk) 19:04, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Cheers. My eyes were obviously drawn to the bit about 12k credits! Monty python reference Assignments Maybe add possible assignments that you can start with items being picked up in this mission at the bottom? I personally just looked at the end to make sure I had picked everything up (which I did) just to realize 10 hours later that I had missed the Family Data assignment data. Needless to say, adding a thing like this would of saved me 10 hours of having to redo everything. 12:26, August 25, 2013 (UTC)Exoclyps :Interesting point. On consideration I'm in favor of that in principle (adding lists of assignments/missions that can be started to "mission summary" sections). However since that would presumably be a many-article change in organization, I think we'd have to have some policy or project level vote. Maybe an admin will weigh in with guidance or etc. Just wanted to note my support as a walkthrough contributor. Cattlesquat (talk) 13:28, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Voice I was just playing this mission, and at the spot you hear the mercs talking through the vent I think one of them sounds like Mark Meer did the voice for him. Is there anywhere that shows if that's true, or am I hearing things? Voy101 (talk) 13:53, August 26, 2014 (UTC)